Story of The Wolfsune
by Catherine Uslexar
Summary: 500 years ago in a dark mythical forest, a war broke out. As the war broke out many species were sucked into the battle including the dragons and humans. Now it's up to Lucy and her friends along with her new friend, Score.
1. Chapter 1

500 years ago in a dark mythical forest, 2 clans lived: Dire Foxes and Dire Wolves. Dire Wolves and Dire Foxes weren't the best of friends though… But they don't usually fight with each other a lot… Until now.

"Lynsey!" An Artic gray wolf called, walking up a stone high above the grassy field. More types of wolves come out slowly growling and glaring at the other side of the field where they are located, behind the Alpha wolf, leader or dire Wolves.

Foxes came walking out the tree's snarling and glaring right back at the wolves, while an Ethiopian fox walked up onto another stone across from the other stone where the wolves are located. "Adimar, what brings you into a meeting place?" The wolf growled a warning. "Don't play dumb, Lynsey! You know why I'm here." Lynsey snorts. "Of course I do." Lynsey growls "To pay the respects of your dead scouts." Adimar laughs. "I came to do the same thing. Isn't that rich?" Lynsey growls, narrowing his eyes. Adimar did the same. "I suggest we finally end this war… shall we?" Adimar jumps into the air heading straight for Lynsey. "I agree, Adimar!" Lynsey jump up after him. Behind each leader the clans puts on a full on war. Blood, sweat, dust, everywhere as the two clans attack each other. And the leaders deep in the forest destroying everything in their path as they fight.

But in the middle, of the war stands a wolf and a fox, staring deeply into each other's eyes. "Miguel… I don't want this to happen…" the fox cries bringing her head down. The wolf nuzzles the fox. "Cath… I know I don't either." Cath looks up teary eyes. "Mig… I love you even if you are a wolf." She smiles walking closer to him, rubbing their noses together. Miguel freezes for a moment buts gives the fox a hug. "Catherine, I love you even if you are fox." Tears stream from both of their faces. The tears combine as they hit the ground. Light shines as it engulfs the duo, as they smile.

_**500 years later Lucy at age of 7 May 12, x777**_

"Mom, can you read that story about the princess and dragon?" a little blonde girl asked, climbing onto her twin size bed that had pink poke dots on it. "Of course Lucy dear whatever you want." A lady with same blonde hair but put in a bun. "Once upon a time, in a faraway castle lived a princess with lovely blonde hair…" The lady stopped as she noticed her daughter had feel asleep fast. She puffed her cheeks out. "Lucy you left me for the night." She sighed leaning down and kissing Lucy's forehead goodnight. "I'll see you in the Morin." When Layla left and turned the light off a grayish white light floated into Lucy's room and absorbed into a pair of red heart earrings.

_**Natsu at the age 7 May 12, x777**_

"Come on, Igneel! I wanna continue training!" a little salmon haired boy whined, as he lightly kicked a large red scaled dragon with a fiery foot. "Natsu stop. It's bed time." The dragon groaned, lifting his tail up and pushing the boy to sit down, his scarf falling off. Natsu gasped, getting away from his tail and getting his white scarf. "Dad be careful! This is the only thing that will not be destroyed!" Natsu growled. Igneel laughed, covering the boy with his giant wing. "Okay Grouchy. Got to sleep boy. We have a lot of things to do tomorrow." He yawned and laid next to his father falling asleep faster than a panda. After that a Purplish light fell from the sky and absorbed into the scarf. Igneel narrowed his gaze at the scarf he gave to his young son.

_**Lucy July 7, x777**_

"Mom!" Lucy cried kneeling in front of Layla's grave crying her eyes out. "Why!? I don't understand!" She screams pounding on the ground. "Lucy…" Some of the servants where standing behind Lucy, watching her cry. "Lucy dear, do you want your sister?" One asked holding out her doll. "Lucy turned around and looked at the doll. When she looked at it, she cried hard. "No… I don't want her… Want my Mommy back!" She stood up and ran inside crying, slamming her door behind her when she got close to her room. That night Lucy laid on her bed, knees up to her chest staring at the door with dull brown eyes. Lucy looked up at her desk, at her mother's earrings. "Mom… Why did you leave?" She questioned her mother as she slowly went to sleep.

_**Natsu July 7, x777**_

"Igneel!" Natsu called climbing up a tree, going to the top. His head poked out the tree as he looked around into the sky hoping to see his father dragon. "Dad… Where are you?" Natsu held his head down, gritting his teeth in anger. He raised his head up. "Dad! Come Back!" He screamed into the sky, birds flying away from the boy. Natsu slid down the tree and ran back to the cave, him and his father shared. That night Natsu paced around his cave, asking himself "Where did he go?" He stopped and looked at his scarf. "Dad… Why are you missing?" He slowly slid down the cave wall and fell asleep.

_**In a white blank space…**_

"Igneel, are you sure they will be fine?" Layla asked holding her hands to her chest, holding back her tears. "Layla, I'm sure. Natsu is very strong, while Lucy is strong herself. I just don't why Rel brought use into her problem…" Igneel lowered his wing down so Layla could get on his back. Once she was on, she removed a golden feather earring from her pouch on her side. "Lucy this will forever watch over you. Score I'm counting on you." A small roar mixed screech sound through the space as Igneel took off into the white space deeper. Clouds and blue skies started to spread through the space and soon to follow, golden tall grass. A blue dragon/bird big as an exceed stood up from the ground, looking up into the sky. "Of course, Layla." It spread its blue feathered wings, and took off into the sky. The Dragon/Bird thing brought its head up. "I swear on my life!" It raised its head up and let a mixed roar screech into the air.


	2. Chapter 2

A blonde stretched as she stepped out a train with 3 people behind her, and one with salmon hair looking sick. "Thank you Mavis, ground!" The salmon hair boy cried, kissing the ground. People that was around them, stared at the boy. "Aye! Ground!" A little blue cat with white wings said, floating over the three if you include the stretching girl, four. "That's pretty lame, pyro." A raven haired boy said putting his hands in his pockets. The boy on the ground stopped kissing the ground and narrowed his eyes at the other boy. "What'cha say, droopy eyes?" He asked lifting himself off the ground. The other stared back at him. "You wanna..." He didn't finish, when a female voice screamed at them. "For once in your lives, stop!" She glared. "Lucy!?" The other member, a scarlet haired woman smiled, knowing she wasn't the one to break up the duo. "Erza didn't have to step in!" The cat said landing on the ground. "Yes mam!" The two said bowing. Lucy sighed. "Come on I want to get a hotel before people start filling in." She said grabbing her pink suitcase off the train, along with Erza and the other two. "I think it's... Eat n' Sleep? What kind of name is that?" She asked Looking at Erza. "Yeah...I've been there once. It's a great place" Erza said walking ahead. "What job was you on?" Lucy asked skipping up next to Erza while Natsu and Gray stared glaring at each other and Happy floating next to Lucy's head. "I was to go and kill a Manticore." Erza said closing her eyes remembering the body of the red lion, human head with three rows of sharp teeth, bat-like wings, and the trumpet-like voice. With its horned head and the tail of a dragon. Lucy shivered at the thought, of Erza fighting the Manticore. "The beast was a party to dance with. Very powerful. Took me at least a whole day to destroy it, so I could go home." Erza turned her head to look at the fighting duo only for them to wrap their arms over their shoulders and pretend like good old friends. A low growl was heard to the right of Lucy as they passed a bush. The people including the fairy tail members stopped and stared at the bush.

**_At the hotel_**

"Thank you!" Lucy said walking away from the front desk back to the group. "I got two rooms, Erza. Since I bought the rooms I will decided which room is whose. Me and Gray in one room, Natsu and Erza in the other. Happy can choose which one he wants to stay in." Everybody rose an eyebrow at her, and Natsu shivering a little. "Why don't you just have me and you in one and the other three in the other?" Erza asked. "Why? If we put the boys in a room together all they will do is get in a fight, destroying the building again. "Lucy sighed. Lucy had a point. "I choose Lucy!" Happy called ramming into Lucy. Lucy giggled, grabbing her bag and going upstairs to her room. Erza chuckled grabbing her wagon load of stuff and following Lucy. Going into the room across Lucy's, she found the walls to be a dual brown color, the floor a white carpet look. There were two single-beds with space in between them, and a small table with a small lamp on each side of the beds. Natsu came in after Erza, flopping onto the dark red cover of the bed. "These are so soft…" He mumbled. Erza nodded sitting on her bed.

Lucy and Gray's room looked the same way except for the wall color. The Wall color is a dual yellow with bright red spots and a **_VERY_** light red splat on the wall. Lucy looked at Gray who just shrugged, walking over to his bed and laying down in it, while Lucy traced her hand over the splat on the wall. Gray laid his shoulder bag on the edge of his bed, and Lucy placed her pink suit case on the side of the bed. She dug into the small zipper pulling out a yellow rolled up piece of paper. Lucy Skimmed over the paper.

**_Please Help!_**

**_There is a dark guild ravaging and destroying our village_**

**_We are willing to pay 1,ooo,ooo J._**

**_We will tell more on the case at the village._**

**_~Woodvillage Mayor_**

**_(also a rare animal will be given.)_**

'Rare Animal...' Lucy thought looking away from the paper as someone knocked on the door. Lucy got up from her bed and went to the door, opening it. "Lucy, We will get up in the morning to start the mission and visit the Mayor, alright?" Erza said putting her hands on her hip. Lucy nodded.

_**Next Day**_

"This place is huge!" Natsu called looking at the giant Mansion in front of the five. "Aye!" Happy replied hovering next to him. Erza stepped up to the dark wooden double doors, knocking. A maid with short blonde hair and green eyes, opened the door smiling. "Hello, Welcome to the Manor. Please come in."

_**I'm not apologizing for not updating. Its not my job.**_

_**score will pop up in the next **_**_chapter_**

_**and**_

_**the mission will start.**_


End file.
